Deception an Art
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: "Deception, the greatest shinobi art" recalled Naruto, the words which changed his life. See how would Naruto fend off his inner demons with help of an unexpected helper, but can he really trust the deception mistress? How would this unique turn of event would effect the future, and how disastrous the consequences would be. FemItachi? No Yaoi! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts ****-** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, gore, dark themes and lemons.

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, child abuse (No bashing though), violence, swearing and split personalities.

**A**/**N -** Naruto will change for better, and won't brood much. Smart, deceptive and strong Naruto; not God-like demon powered Naruto, who could obliterate every thing with just twist of his figure.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A young boy with spiky sunshine yellow shoulder length hair, which appeared to be on fire under the scorching sun, was sitting on a swing, his long hair shadowing his face and eyes. His sapphire frozen orbs hollow of any emotion other than the hatred.

Eyes narrowed at space above, glare so, malicious so, abominable that it could pierce through a wall. Frosty sapphire orbs of his provided him a feral look; they appeared like a frozen sea, pain evident in them as clear as days broad light.

He was barely 125 cm tall, and was wearing a white t -shirt with Uzumaki clan insignia on back and front. Black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

But his most distinguish feature was three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks and despite their oddity they gave him an extremely feral look, at least now as he was scowling, his face twisted in burning hatred. Rage, detest and anguish ever so radiant like scorching sun as he listened the comments of by-passers, and he could hear them loud and clear with his chakra enhanced hearing.

They would have startled if his back wasn't facing them as they couldn't have phantom the face of grinning idiot to be twisted in rage. To them it was impossible. The boy they knew could only prank and smile like an idiot; a blinding smile at that.

Boy's face twisted in sneer when an egg just passed by almost hitting him on back of his head. He dodged it barely by tilting his head when he sensed some kids dashing away as quickly as their tiny feet allowed them too.

He felt disgusted with the way he was treated, for who he was, and people who made him the person he was; a shell of human being, hollow of emotion except of those darker ones. He was an outcast, he was hated by everyone and if anyone of the same age as him ever tried to talk with him would also be treated as an outcast, so now no one wanted him and kept their distance.

All he knew was that he was alone, all alone in this dark world. Hokage-jiji tried his best to make him see the pleasure of life, and how great life could be, but he couldn't ever grasp the concept.

All he knew was that everyone was hiding behind a mask of their own, even the man who left toys for him was a mystery to him and so the mysterious dog anbu who would always followed him around. He also knew that Jiji knew more than he let on and was hiding truth behind his warm grandfatherly smile. So, he did the same and followed their footsteps.

He created a mask of his own. He mastered art of deception. He still remembered those words clear as day light. "Deception is the greatest shinobi art," said in a monotone a person he couldn't remember.

Those were the words which helped him to survive, to preserve thus he portrayed himself as an easy going lucky idiot who would laugh, prank, and scream on top of his lung _'I will be Hokage, like shit I ever would,_' thought the young boy bitterly as he drifted in his own dark trails of thoughts

* * *

**Naruto**'**s** **POV**

* * *

_'Deception, an art of Shinobi, I mastered. An art I mastered to preserve my sanity. I deceive to contain my pain, my sorrow, my _**hate**_. I always wondered, why? Why I must be hated? What is the reason behind all that hatred? I may sound like I am brooding, but I had to wonder, why me? Why must I always be glared at? Why do they always whisper among themselves? Why did they avoid me like a plaque? Demon...they call me, why? I am human that I am. I bleed; I feel pain, sorrow, anger, hate, resentment, joy and love, though the latter were non-existent. I am an outcast, and if anyone talks with me he will become one too. So, all of them kept their distance and it hurts. Despite the belief of me being an easy going happy idiot who don't know the meaning of resentment, hate, rage, I too felt them too; especially the darker ones. The mask I created to preserve and survive was loudmouth, brash, idiot who would take every blow with a smile, but they are oblivious of the existence of another me. The one who lurks in shadows; he hates, holds grudges, and resents the one who wronged him and desired revenge. People may get startle after hearing my dark trail of my thought as they won't be able to grasp the chain between dreams and reality. They could never imagine their punching bag to rebel and plot against them. Foolish, all of them; judging a book by its cover, they underestimate me. They are oblivious of their approaching doom and they would regret dearly. They shunned me. They all are responsible for what I have become. I will avenge my ruined childhood. I will avenge every drop of tear I shed that I will_, believe it!' thought the young boy, barely age of 6, named Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, the doom of Konoho.

* * *

S**o, how was it? Was it good? Should I continue or not? Tell me what you think, and I hinted Naruto's future power between somewhere the chapter. Can you find out? If yes than tell me so, but chances are slim.**

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: Naruto The True** **Legend**


	2. Darkness Within

**Speech**** - "NTTL is great"**

**Thoughts ****-** '_Wow! NTTL is great'_

**Inner Voice - "**_**NTTL is great"**_

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, gore, dark themes and lemons.

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, child abuse (No bashing though), violence, swearing and split personalities.

**A**/**N –** Sorry but all you people are wrong about Naruto's ability I was talking about, even you my friend Naruto6023. You failed to remember what I told you even with your 140+ IQ.

I will lose many readers after this chapter but who remains are guaranteed for one hell of a ride. Don't worry this fiction doesn't contain any kind of bashing, but it's depend on your own prospective.

* * *

**Darkness Within**

* * *

This mask of his gave him an advantage over every adversary he may face. His opponent would always underestimate him greatly, giving him ample advantage and an element of surprise. His assailants may not be persistent but there were few in a month anyway.

Most of the time they were intercepted by dog nin or woman anbu known as Neko. They both protected him with utmost sincerity. Taking down every adversary no matter who he/she was with no remorse what so ever, and cut them down with no hesitation.

He really did respect them for their assistance as he knew he wouldn't be able to fend off all his attackers if weren't for them. They both were feared throughout the village for their predatory like behavior towards any who dared to commit any physical offense. They didn't give a single chance to anyone to apologies or such. They bestowed their judgment with no mercy. They were pretty overprotective of him but alas; even they won't interact with him.

They would appear whenever he was in any kind of danger or when elders whispered something about him being a demon. He still remembered such incident...

* * *

**Flashback begins**

* * *

Naruto was walking joyously as ever, hopping up and down like jubilant he was known to be, but suddenly a bottle of liquor passed by his head, sailing through air by high velocity. Naruto ducked under it at right moment; acting as if he bent down to straps his sandals.

"Demon! Why don't you die you spawn of demo..-"

"**Chidori**...AHHHHHHH!" screamed the drunken man in agony when suddenly Dog nin appeared out of thin air and pierced through his heart with an offensive maneuver which appeared to be a blade of lighting which the enraged man was holding in his bare hand meanwhile an anbu with cat mask on her face materialized in front of the blonde kid; hindering his vision and disappeared with him in a sound of puff.

But Naruto was able to capture the image of dying man in his mind with his photo graphic memory. He saw the drunken man hanging in the air, gaping like a fish out of water, blood leaking from side of his mouth, and a hand sticking inside out through his chest, still evicting sparks of lightening and abundance amount of blood flooding out from the gaping hole in his chest. It was gruesome scenery of human cruelty, but somehow it was fascinating to him; the strength behind the blow was frightening, yet alluring and Naruto was spell bounded by the sight of dying man.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Form that day onwards number of his assailants was reduced to almost none even shinobi were wary of frightening duo. Villagers were just obstructed to glowers and nothing physical if you didn't count being hurled out of a general store as a physical assault. Any attack, ambush or any kind of assault would be carried only when they both weren't around him, and it was his chance to analyze his own set of skills. He shook his head in attempt to clear his head.

He may not be physically assaulted because of the heavy protection conferred to him by Hokage-jiji but even Jiji couldn't heal all the wounds that had scarred him over the years of hatred and negligence. No one had ever shown him a shred of love, affection, companionship other than Hokage-jiji, but it wasn't enough to nullify all the hatred that villagers had bequeathed on him. Their disdainful demeanor towards him always left a gaping whole inside him.

He would always wonder. '_What is love? What its felts like to be loved? Why everyone hated him?_' He asked them many times but they just grunted or muttered something inaudible or just plainly ignored his existence.

He had no one around him, no one to trust, and he couldn't trust dog nin, Neko-chan or hokage-jiji as they also hid truth from him. Thus, they had ulterior motive behind all of their actions.

'Why won't dog and cat anbu talk to him if they don't hate him?' They were just simply fulfilling their duties, and Hokage-jiji was an enigma of his own, so secretive, and always hiding behind the mask of grandfatherly smile. He couldn't decide whether Jiji's love was genuine or not. He might be deceiving him for his own purposes, he did always encourage him to become a shinobi of the leaf; always boosting that what great honor it was to be a leaf shinobi. All the pestering made him wary of old man as he was obviously trying to manipulate him.

He came up with his own theorize in attempts of uncovering the reason behind all that untamed hatred; maybe his parents were traitors? Maybe he had some cursed kekkei genkei or maybe it had something to do with his birthday, 10th of October as that day aggressors would come at him with extra vigor. He also debated the possibility of that inner voice being a demon or some kekkei genkei but found it ridiculous as it could be one of his alter ego; he had multiple personality disorder after all.

He came up with many scenarios but couldn't reach to a final conclusion. All he gathered was that every human being was vile, vicious and is hiding behind a mask of nobility, but in his eyes every human being was heinous and they must be crushed and their horrendous existence must eliminated from the face of planet earth, though their were few exceptions.

He didn't know where these thoughts come from; maybe he really was a demon, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was lonely, a solitary wolf forced to hide in shadows and to wonder in never ending darkness.

And this isolation was worse than death. It hurt more than any other mortal wound. Physical wounds could be healed by some medical attention but there was no one for him to heal his wounds, but most importantly there was no one there for him to heal his deeply scarred heart. Thus, his soul tainted way before it should have been. His high intellectual abilities worsened the situation as he was much more matured than he lets on.

The inner voice engraved in his very being would always tempt him to destroy, to hate, to eradicate the cursed deceitful human race. Growling voice emitted from within his very core would always assure him to grant unparalleled power, power to annihilate every living being, but he would always waffle; his heart would always defy his brains pleads.

He would always ask himself,_ 'What will I become if I did the same thing they did? Won't I become a monster too? I don't want to become god. I just want them to acknowledge me, respect me and to treat me equally. I just want someone to understand me.'_ He was saddened by the lack of the most important feeling in life. He just desired to feel loved, not much just a bit more.

'_Maybe I am not alone anymore,' _Naruto mused blissfully remembering the smiling face of lively ramen girl and an exultant smile graced his features.

_'Ayame-nee-chan really cares for me. Her affection is totally unconditional, and without any price. Her smile is so bright, so real, so serene that it makes me feel happy to be alive for the first time in my life, but she got hurt in order to protect me; that bastard anbu harmed her. I will kill that bastard so brutally, so savagely that death will cower in fright,' _Blonde boy thought venomously; his eyes darkened as he recalled the nightmare he had last night.

He didn't know whether if it was true or not, but the vivid details always screamed reality. He would always scream in pure terror when ever he may have one of those dreams. They were so real, so vivid, so detailed that it sent shivers deep down his spine, but last dream was worse of them all.

* * *

**Naruto's dream**

* * *

"Ayame-nee-chaaaan~" screamed the young boy enthusiastically as he entered inside the small yet comfy ramen shop.

"Hey! Naruto-kun, what I can do for you today?" perked up the young girl around 12, standing behind the counter with a vibrant smile adoring her serene face. There was no trace of maliciousness, ulterior motive or any kind of evil intention behind her smile. Her smile was genuine and real, full of love and adoration she felt for younger boy whom she saw as her younger brother.

"Ayame-nee-chan I am hungry~ Can I have two bowls of miso ramen today, please?" Blonde kid asked cutely blinking his wide sapphire eyes; using his best puppy eyes to get what he wanted.

"Okay you can have it," she replied affectionately.

"Yattaaaa~!" screamed the sapphire eyed kid in ecstasy and began to dance around in celebration.

"But only if pay for it," young girl drawled with a smirk on her face as she saw little blonde's jaw to drop on the floor while his whole body frozen in mid dance dramatically due to combination of shock and dread.

"But Ayame-nee-chaannn~ I don't have that much money, but I promise that I will pay you as soon as old man hokage gives me some money. I promise, so pleaseeeee~!" whiskered face kid whined as he clasped his hand together while he used his bestest puppy eyes on her.

"Hihihi... okay Naruto, you don't have to pay this time, it's on the house, but don't become habitual, okay?" Ayame giggled at the antics of younger blonde boy as she complied with his wishes.

"Yatta! Ayame-nee-chan you are best in the whole world~" declared the overjoyed blonde kid while jumping around excitedly, his mouth already watering in anticipation of eating his most favorite and most delicious food in whole world.

"Now, now Naruto it's not fair that Ayame gets all the praise. This old man owns this shop you know?" chided a mid aged man as he pouted for being ignored by the young prankster.

"Hahaha...Thank you old man, your ramen and daughter are the best in the whole world," young Naruto giggled and praised the pouting man.

"Yes it's true, I have most lovely daughter and I cook best ramen there is," boosted Teuchi Ichiraku stroking his beard while nodding in agreement.

"Oh dad! Cut it out already," young Ayame snapped at her overjoyed father in embarrassment as her face flushed a little due to constant praising.

"Yes old man I get it, but I want ramen now, so hurry up already, and stroking your beard like that it won't make you cool," Naruto muttered little irritated with the old man's attitude.

"Why you little runt!" Growled elder man and advanced towards the young boy threateningly.

"Ayame-nee-chan~! Old man is bullying me," Naruto sniffled in almost frightened voice as some crocodile tears escaped from his big sapphire eyes.

"Stop scaring my little Naru-chan," Ayame threatened her father hissing maliciously while waving the frying pan to emphasis her point.

Teuchi paled at the possible threat and glared one last time at smirking boy as he walked away while muttering 'daughter stealer' or something along the lines.

"Now what we have here?" phrased a creepy voice, sending shivers down in the spine of Naruto.

"So, this is the demon supporter girl, huh! You are pretty little thing aren't ya?" leered the creepy voice, and they cringed in fright.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with me? Show your self!" Ayame demanded while shielding Naruto behind her petite frame, making the owner of the voice to chuckle in sickening pleasure.

"HAHAHA... Interesting, but do you really think you can save that monster from us? Stupid onna! We will kill you along with that monster!" snorted the owner of mysterious voice before unleashing the barrage of Kunai on the duo.

"Ayame-nee-chan duck!" Naruto commanded while talking out his own Kunai to deflect all the oncoming weapons.

"No Naruto-kun! You will get hurt!" wailed Ayame, and tried to take the younger boy in her protective embrace.

"Oh Kami! What is happening here!?" screamed Teuchi as he bolted out from the kitchen area to see the cause of all the hassle.

"No old man! Don't come here? Go back inside!" Naruto shouted in terror when he saw the kind old man rushing towards them, but before he could've done anything else to get them to safety he was swept off from his feet and sent soaring high in the air.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto!" were the last words he heard before he was hurled high in the air by invisible force and he saw the barrage of kunai and shuriken heading towards the fear stricken father and daughter.

He woke up in a dark deserted ally. He bolted straight up as he vaguely recalled the earlier attack. '_Ayame-nee-chan! Old man Teuchi!_' realization quickly drowned in his brain and he quickly spirited toward the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Within a minute he appeared in front of crushed shop and was greeted by the most gruesome picture of human cruelty. Blood was sprayed all around, severed body parts, limbs and shredded bones were spread all around the once beautiful homely shop. Blood was making a small pond in midst where once a smiling young girl stood; greeting everyone with her brilliant heart warming smile.

There was a message written on the wall behind the counter, 'Fate of all demon lovers.'

Naruto just stared and stared till the reality of situation drowned in his frozen dismayed brain, and he finally snapped...

* * *

**Naruto's dream Ends**

* * *

That was all Naruto could remember, a blinding explosion of light and world went blank all around. All he could hear was screams of terror and frightened face of people he never knew or even met. Destruction and pure chaos prevailed all around; horrible screams of pleading women, children, men, animal all alike, and a lone figure tearing through all of them without any remorse, hesitation, mercy or without any second thought.

That person showed no compassion towards any being, he was bent on total extermination of every living being, it didn't matter to him that it was human, animal or physical structure all he could remember was the lifeless hollow ruby red eyes of that person, no he couldn't be a human; he was devil reincarnated. Bent on total demolition, domination and termination of every living thing till his lust for blood, revenge and destruction quenched.

Naruto shook his head in hope of clearing all the horrifying and gruesome images form his mind. He required power immediately, so his frightful nightmare wouldn't become reality. He desired power not only for Konoho's destruction but also to protect those he loved. He may hate to admit but the young merry ramen girl had acquired a special spot in his heart; he really did see her as his Onee-chan.

He intended to act at first but her motherly nature warmed his heart in no time and he came to trust, truly trust her. She became his most important person and he would protect her at all cost. He would punish anyone who dared to harm her, no matter who he/she was.

**"Really?"** an intangible feeling of dread passed through him when he heard creepy voice echoing throughout his very being, making him shudder.

"What?" questioned Naruto himself or rather the voice within himself.

**"I am just surprised by you declaration. You said that you trust that girl completely right?"** questioned voice in a sickening pleasure, like it founded Naruto's notion laughable.

"Yes I trust her completely, so what?" Naruto snapped at the offending voice, irritated by the sick mirth it carried.

**"Oh it's nothing Naru-chan, nothing at all. I am just little amazed that you seem to trust her completely after just few meetings while on other hand you don't trust that old fool of hokage even after dealing with him for so long. Am I witnessing little Naru-chan's first love? Young love, so sweet, innocent and untainted," **Inner voice coyly verbalized every single stance in attempt to get rile him up as it whistled suggestively.

Naruto already used to the antics of his tenant remained composed and stoic as he knew that there was no use to get all agitated as it only served to amuse the evil voice or it was his evil persona?

"Maybe I am falling for her. So, what? She is different than others. She has no reason to get close to me. She is just considerate of my feelings and desires to help me. She is worthy enough for my trust," Naruto answered in a calculative manner as he knew it was inevitable as his inner voice would bug him till he break under the pressure, so he decided to humor it before it had any chance to pester him.

**"Hahahah..."** laughter echo throughout Naruto's brain, almost giving him a headache but it died down eventually.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto spatted in irritation.

**"Oh nothing boy nothing, it's just so hilarious that I wasn't able to contain my laughter. Oh...my little foolish master. How innocent, naive and cute you are? Hahaha.."** voice kept chortling inside Naruto's mind.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto screamed agitated with constant jabs of evil voice.

**"Now-now, what your Ayame-nee-chan will say after hearing your colorful language, huh?"** voice chided in playful manner.

"It's nothing you need to concern about," Naruto stated, closing the issue right there.

**"It's everything to do with me boy! That girl is deluding your perception, your views. She is ruining everything. Have you already forgotten all the abuse, all the hatred and all the humiliation! Have you boy?"** evil voice roared with fury, sending shiver deep in his spine as it questioned Naruto, hissing viciously in process.

"Ayame-nee-chan hasn't deluded me. She just provided me the feeling I craved for most. She gave me her affection and her unconditional love. She is my most important person but that doesn't mean that I have forgiven the villagers for their sinful deeds; they will suffer for their sins eventually," Naruto snapped back, little surprised as the voice never actually debated with him for so long about anything else. Mostly it just send him image after image showcasing human cruelty or it just drove him insane with constant screams, hauls of pain and many horrifying voices.

**"You trust her. She doesn't have an ulterior motive. She loves you. Alright, I accept that, but tell me one thing boy. Will she be the same even after discovering the real you? After she comes face to face with the hollow manipulative boy instead of that simpleton idiot she loves so much. Will she be same even after finding out that the person she adores so much is just a fabricated mask of the master manipulator? Will she be the same person after facing the real you? The one who hates, seeks to destroy, and desires revenge. Won't her feelings change even after knowing the real you?"** questioned the inner voice calmly, shaking him to his very core.

Naruto remained silent. No reply or comeback seemed enough to counter the weight behind his inner voice's words.

**"Think boy, think. This world is much harsher than you think,"** were the last words said by the voice as it went silent like it wasn't even there.

'_I don't care about future. I don't know if her feeling for me would change or not, but I do know that I will always love her. Maybe she loves fake me, but that doesn't change the fact that she loves me. She gave me her unconditional affection and I will always protect her no matter what because I truly see her as my nee-chan, maybe I am a fool to do so, but I don't care; I don't care even if it is foolish! She is the first person to make me feel happy to be alive and she is the first member of my non-existent family,_' Naruto pensively mused in attempt to strengthen his resolve.

**'**_**The seed of doubt has already been sown and you won't be able to fully trust her ever again, boy,**_**'** were the vile thoughts of Naruto's inner voice as it chuckled in bliss while masking its presence from oblivious blonde boy.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

He would've his revenge one way or another. He wouldn't forgive Konoho at any cost. He may lose Ayame-nee-chan's affection, maybe she would come to resent him but his resolve wouldn't waver. No matter what the stake, he would destroy Konoho. They had already begun to dig their very own grave by ignoring him as weak jolly boy.

Allowing him to sneak around in shadows through vicinities he could never trespass. After all who would suspect idiotic simpleton like Naruto for stealing scrolls, ninja accessories. He could extract some sort of revenge in form of pranks he always played and no ever suspected the motive behind his pranks. All they could see was cover, a severely fumed grinning idiot running around village, hopping roof to roof while anbu elites trailed behind him.

_'So foolish, never looking deeper, judging a book by its cover, and this ignorance would be their doom. Soon I will destroy every single person who defied my existence. They will suffer dearly; I swear on name of that bastard Kami,'_ he smirked sickly at thought of annihilating Leaf village, crushing it to its very core.

There would be some exceptions, like Hokage, dog nin, Neko-chan, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-nee-chan , though he wouldn't stop even if the Hokage-jiji himself dared to get in the way of his revenge. But before all that he required power, power to obliterate Konoho, power to demolish it to its very essence.

* * *

He had finesse to accomplish extraordinary deeds in future as he already unlocked his chakra networks long ago. His physical condition was top notch, considering that he could make Anbu elite to run around whole village. He could conceal his presence so perfectly that only someone with Byakugan could track him. He had a nifty and strategically mind accompanied by creative and original imaginations which made him rather proficient at plotting reven...err pranks.

He knew elementary as well as some advance utilization of shinobi accessories as he stol..err assembled them and practice hard on the proper implementation of all the weapons he gathered, so throwing kunai and shuriken was like second nature to him. His knowledge about shinobi tools like paper bombs, ninja wire along with the storage scrolls was also proficient.

He also had a knack for sealing art. Sealing was so fascinating to him that he always left to wonder about endless possibilities; he was addicted by the concept that how few precisely placed lines and kenji could do so much.

It was a pity that he couldn't attain much in this particular department as he really yearned for knowledge, but he couldn't learn sealing art, so he accepted at least for time being.

Physically he was superior to many even beyond his age. He had great stamina and large chakra reserves at disposal to learn any art he may choose. He also knew three academic jutsu along with fire ball jutsu and shadow clone jutsu, and it was astonishing considering the fact that he had just entered in first year of academy yesterday, though he didn't attended as he knew other children's parents would most likely glare at him or may even demand to take him off the program.

So, he didn't expect much but he was curious, and maybe little anxious about tomorrow, his first day at ninja academy, a place where he could attain the obligatory strength to realize his dream; his dream of complete annihilation of Konoho. Destruction of leaf village to its very foundation, it was his dream and he would test the will of fire himself, and then extinguish it with his own two hands.

Till now, he erudite everything he knew, like required hand seal for jutsu by watching anbu train, and from there he also picked several advance chakra exercises but he had only mastered the basic ones yet, though he would master remaining in future.

Naruto shook his head disposing his blissful thoughts and began to analyze his surroundings in search for any kind of peril.

'_Huh! That Dog Anbu isn't here yet. Normally he would be here at this time. Hmm... Last time he didn't come was when I got attacked by that Anbu. He accused me for attacking villagers, huh, looks like I have to teach him what happens to those who dare to touch one of the only people I care about.'_ Naruto smirk got wider at the prospect of extracting some revenge, a foxy grin soon materializing on his face substituting the sinister smirk when he sensed a familiar presence sniffing around like a predator would while corning his prey.

_'So, he wants to play game of tag, huh? Than let's play by your rules, I will be the little frightened prey, running for its very life while you will be the big strong predator lurking in shadows, corning his mortified prey. Oh! I am so generous for granting your wish, your last wish_**.**_'_ Naruto dubiously chuckled inside his mind, a slimy smirk materialized on his face, a simper that would make the devil to shy away in jealousy. He appeared to be the factual description of sin with his frosty azure orbs glittering with mirth as Anbu expelled malevolent waves filled with incensed and contained fury. Obnoxious yet wistful hilarity of situation was imperceptible to Naruto as he smothered his mask of obliviousness.

He coyly disciplined his expression, so anbu wouldn't piss in his pants earlier than he premeditated. He desired to swindle the anbu in letting him think that he was the aggressor while he was his little frightened victim. He stretched his leg a little and sprawled himself for a back flip. Demonstrating a little of his vast abilities, landing near the tree anbu was hiding in, and startled the anbu with his unexpected agility, speed and precision.

Naruto almost laughed when he felt dismayed anbu to hop away on another tree while inadvertently dropping his guard wholly, but he smothered his expression, providing him the ample opportunity to observe the movements of stressed and anxious anbu.

He tried to evaluate anbu's overall level, and the short interval of time was enough to do that as he finally concluded that anbu was frightened at prospect of being caught by any loyal shinobi and was arrogant as hell.

Judging from his speed, precision, agility and panicked state Anbu was in after the little stunt Naruto pulled, one could easily conclude that he was at most an elite chunin level in terms of strength and abilities but his arrogance was his weakness and it would be his downfall as well.

_'Muttering curses while your opponent was in earshot. Another fool underestimating his adversary, huh! I think that person is the only true shinobi present in this whole hellhole of a village? I confined my resentment after concluding the weight behind those words,'_ those words still engraved deep inside his brain..

_'Never underestimate your adversary, a true shinobi is not the one with thousand jutsu in his arsenal but the one who has a keen mind, the one who can use his abilities consequently to his environment for gaining the upper hand in the battle. Never forget that a precisely thrown Kunai by a genin can most definitely end the life of a kage level shinobi. So, never forget that a true shinobi's weapon is right here,'_ were the words spoken by the mysterious person in almost muffled monotone. Person was pointing at the mass of black hairs, supposedly his head as Naruto couldn't remember his face while the mysterious voice continued...

_'Deception is the strongest shinobi art there was, there is and there ever will be_.' Naruto recalled those lives defining moments before snapping out from his dazed state as he felt the hostile waves approaching.

Naruto again plastered a mischievous grin on his face, but the mirth, delight and excitement evident in frozen orbs was entirely for different reason. He was ecstatic by the prospect of extracting his revenge from the man who dared to hurt the only person who loved him unconditionally.

He began to plot all the wounds he would be inflicting on the oblivious man, maybe those glorious moments of torture would calm the raging storm of untamed hatred he was experiencing against the man who dared to hurt his Ayame-nee-chan.

Naruto ever so slowly strolled out from the confines of long shadow castled by tree and began to walk toward an entirely different path than the usual one.

He saw people glancing towards him or rather glaring towards him with their untamed hatred, inducing him to almost scowl in disgust but luckily his long hair cloaked his contemptuous expression perfectly as he finally took a sigh before he commenced to hop like a jubilant idiot he was known to be as the killer intent increased. Oh! He loved to piss them off.

Anbu also began to radiate more KI when he saw the demon boy, the disgusting thing, Konoho's pariah to start hop-skipping on his charge like he was the most blessed soul to ever walk on the face of planet earth and that prosperous glee radiating from the boy like heat from scorching sun.

He leered at the blissful child as he mentally cursed him for being so euphoric even after causing so much death and destruction in his precious village. He wanted to get his revenge from demon spawn for killing his precious comrades and vowed to end the life of this ever present threat once and for all.

He hardened his resolve and readied himself to eliminate the threat of Kyuubi and to send the blasted demon in the deepest pit of hell.

Naruto not so oblivious of the thoughts running through anbu's mind kept hopping joyously as ever while relentlessly quivering in excitement, earning more glowers from agitated villagers.

* * *

**I hope I was able to characterize Naruto up to your people expectations. Please leave a detailed review. I want this fic to achieve great heights. I aiming for 1K fav, alerts and reviews by the end of this year so please help me by giving good advice...**

**State your point off view. What you liked disliked? What you want to see? Is this approach more suitable? What you think about Ayame's part? Are my views for Naruto's hate reasonable? Are my reasons for him being wary of Hiruzen acceptable? **

**He won't torture every opponent only those who harmed his precious person one way or another. He won't take any kind of shit from anyone like an idiot no matter what is the reason. **

**Question : Which name is better? A) Miyako B) Sayuri **

**Miyako means : Beautiful Night Child**

**Sayuri means : Little Lilly**

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. Miyako Uchiha

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, gore, dark themes and lemons.

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, child abuse (No bashing though), violence, swearing and split personalities.

**A/N - Hey guys I am planning to continue this fic and that's why I am re-posting the third chapter. Next chapter will be posted within a week or so.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Somewhere in Shinobi Market**

* * *

"Ayame-chan! We are here," called out an overly excited female of age of 16, waving her hand towards a younger girl who smiled at the duo brilliantly when she noticed them.

"You are looking lively as ever Anko-san and how are you Miyako-san?" a girl around the age of 12 greeted them with a brilliant smile, enthusiasm evident in her twinkling chocolaty brown eyes.

She was about 152 cm tall, warm melodious voice, pair of chocolate brown orbs, fair complexion with slight curve present on her developing body. She was wearing a modest white sleeveless gown and anyone with a good pair of eyes could tell that girl would prettify to be a beauteous creature.

The older teenage girl grinned without the care of a thing in world, brightening up the whole atmosphere with her rapturous attitude as she began bouncing towards the Ramen girl while dragging a displeased girl with dark jet black hair.

Anko Mitarashi was about 170 cm from head to toe, purple hair, purple eyes and had a curvaceous body to boost, not to mention the fact that she was wearing a skin tight fishnet suit, showing off her ravishing body. She was like man magnet. Gorgeous would be the right word to describe Anko Mitarashi if you only consider her appearance, but the real thing was far from pretty jolly girl she appeared to be.

She was cocky, brash, and stubborn as hell and wouldn't take any shit thrown at her. She was given a curse seal of heaven by her very own mentor when she 12 and left her for dead.

She was subject to villager's hateful glowers but she didn't waver at all instead she would beat up anyone who dared to call her the snake whore. Her malicious aura stimulate enough fear from all those around her that they didn't mutter a single a single word at least not when she was around.

Though, the third girl was entirely different case. Not that she was inferior to them in beauty department, quite the opposite actually as the girl was one the most gorgeous creature one may lay his eyes upon. One may feel blessed by being in mere presence of such glorious creature.

She was about 155cm, had glossy dark blackish hair. Petite nose, supple lips, a heart shaped face, little tanned complexion due to intensive training she under went, intense coal black eyes which could pierce through soul of a person and sharp features giving her an angel like appearance that would made any male drool, and all that age of 12 was something to be reckon.

But the said girl was frowning, displeased for being dragged around by her sugar high superior. Irritation was evident on her beautiful face. Her posture was slouched; she sulked and attempted to stifle her grumbles.

She desperately wanted to verbalize some profanities to relieve her frustration but couldn't do so as it would soil her family name.

This girl was none other than Miyako Uchiha, future clan head of Uchiha's. She was regarded as the prodigy among prodigies. She climbed up in ranks like no other had ever done. Her achievements surpassing those of her mentor Kakashi Hatake as even he wasn't as ferocious, sinewy and shrewd as she was at the tender age of 12.

She hesitated a little, checking her vicinity as her father would not be very pleased with her disappearance. After evaluating her surroundings she finally opened her mouth.

"Good evening Ayame-san," she drawled monotonously, inducing the other two to giggle in amusement while the black headed angels expression remained unchanged, no sign of any human emotion discernible. Usually any other girl would have a flushed face by now as the girls failed to stifle their titters.

"Come-on Miyako-chan, you don't have to be so stiff, lose up a little. It is an all girls outing and you don't need to act like a struck up ass," Anko expressed her thoughts aloud while she wrangled with her purse.

"Anko-san is right Miyako-san. You don't have to be so tensed. We all are friends after all," Ayame also added in expectancies of drawing out the real Miyako Uchiha from inside the shell she had created to shield herself from harsh world. Not that it was much of an alteration but at least she was approachable, a little maybe.

Miyako saw the troubled expression Ayame wore. She sighed and finally dissolved the mask of indifference not that she transformed into another person. It was just that she took part in few unnecessary and exceptional conversations as she deemed Ayame and Anko worthy. Though, her expression promptly hardened again as she vaguely stared at a certain red mark on Ayame's cheek and began to evict murderous aura.

"Ayame who did that too you?" inquired Miyako Uchiha in a low voice and inadvertently radiated her awful KI, squeezing the life out of people around her with intensified pressure of her KI.

"Hey, Miyako cut it out. We don't need any accommodation here and Ayame what's up with that mark? It seems more than a simple slap too me and I am pretty sure that your dad wouldn't hit you so tell us who did it? So we could torture him till he begs for his life!" Anko exclaimed, devising Miyako to smoother her expression. She disciplined her KI while the dismayed neighboring ninjas ambled away quickly, frightened by her vicious KI.

Ayame sighed after being bombarded by the questions of her friends. "This was nothing special just a little scratch. But the main problem isn't this but rather the man who inflicted it," Ayame said in a solemn voice, genteelly caressing the red mark which she tried to hide with help mascara but apparently failed. She sensed her friend stiffened when she spoke.

"Ayame-chan, just tell us who he was and we will make his life leaving hell for targeting you," Anko growled out while cracking her knuckles in anger even Miyako seemed agitated.

"No, you get it wrong. Man isn't after me. You know that little boy Naruto, right? He is such joyous little boy, such gentle spirit despite the ignorance of foolish villager. He would always laugh and play pranks," Ayame said wistfully.

"Lately he is coming to eat in our ramen shop and he became like a little brother to me. So, when I saw an anbu attacking him for no apparent reason I intervened and got grazed by anbu. He was trying to inject some sort of poison in his body. I failed his attempt and tried to report him but I couldn't as they won't let me see Hokage-sama. I am just so worried about little Naruto," Ayame spoke solemnly, pitying the boy she had come to see as her little brother for being treated so cavalierly by those idiotic villagers. She felt more disheartened at uselessness of her attempts to provide something more than just food to the little merry boy.

"Hmm… looks like I need to beat few people up for making our little princess sad and not to mention bullying a harmless child who don't even know the reason for being hated," blurted out Anko bluntly, too aggravated by foolish villager for their horrible treatment towards the defenseless kid.

"I just want Naruto to be safe. I don't know how much abuse his little heart will be able to buoy up before he finally snaps and lose his sanity," Ayame mumbled solemnly, her voice almost mute as her heart aching for the poor treatment Naruto received and her own defenselessness taunting her as she couldn't protect the little jolly boy from all the hateful glares, resentment and animosity of villagers; people of the same village who boisterously talk about being nobility, fairness, prosperity and peace.

"Hmm...That boy..." Uchiha prodigy drawled after the pensive pause, piercing the silence that settled around them. Her friends came out of their mulled state and glanced towards her inquisitively as they pondered that what would be the perspectives of Uchiha heiress on the said matter.

"He is dangerous," Uchiha prodigy said in a muffled and monotonous voice when she opened her mouth.

"What? How can you deem him dangerous? He is such a gentle carefree spirit who will not even harm a fly. Don't tell me that you hate him too for what he holds? And if your answer is yes then we can say goodbye to our friendship _NOW!_?" yelled Ayame with unbridled fury, baffled by the deleterious words her friend wittingly purposed against her surrogate brother.

Uchiha beauty maintained her composure not even slight effected by her acquaintance unpleasant choice of words and remained as calm as ever. Impassiveness engraved in her emotionless soulless black orbs as she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

Anko saw the murderous aura Ayame was emitting and was flabbergasted by the hostility it detained. Anko knew if she didn't intervene Ayame wouldn't be able to contain her anger and their friendship or acquaintanceship from Miyako's part would be in jeopardy so she intervened.

"Miyako-chan, why don't you enlighten us? What you really meant by about him being dangerous? So, we all can come to a mutual understanding," Anko requested politely in perky uncharacteristic voice, staring at unconcerned female Uchiha in anticipation. Her eyes were twitching in irritation for being so formal and polite but still maintained her composure for the sake of their companionship.

Miyako glazed orbs moved from the far away object she was staring at and she glanced up to see Anko twitching in vexation. She sighed though only a highly proficient shinobi would observe any change in her posture.

"Ayame-san, I don't hate boy at all. I am just wary of him. He seems too happy to be true after what he have gone through and endured. No human being is perfect, everyone has their own flaws and for him to be indifferent towards all the shit villagers are throwing at him is bit unnerving…

… I always feel like he is holding something behind that cheerful smile he always wore. Like there is something sinister and untamed beneath the mask of idiocy he fabricated. There is no way that he feels no resentment, no ire, no hostility, no hatred and no ill will towards villager after how cavalierly villagers treat him. I don't think even a mentally unstable person will tolerate this much hatred and repugnance like he endured. So, that's why I reckon him as a potential threat," Uchiha heiress carefully elected her words as she contemplative replied while she tended on wall besides her for support, fatigue from previous training session with her mother still evident on petite cute face but the hollow monotone not giving away any signs of weariness.

"Miyako-san, with all due respect I will suggest you to not look at everything with such critical and suspicious eyes. You are missing the point here. You are suspecting him for being so forgiving and kind while you should have been praising him for his benevolent and forgiving ways even after the malicious demeanor of those vicious and blind villagers," mumbled Ayame in low voice while her brown orbs bore in Miyako's golden with utmost faith.

"Ayame-san looks like the subject in question has just appeared in vicinity," Miyako drawled out in her indifference monotone, completely dismissing the inquiring gaze as she looked at a distance place where a joyous Naruto was hopping around with both his hand placed behind his head.

Ayame beamed at the younger boy completely forgetting about the little debate she was having just a moment ago with her companion. She was delighted to see him safe and sound. She was about to call him when Miyako's hand cloaked her mouth, refraining her from uttering even a single word.

Ayame frowned and looked at Miyako questionably; demanding for an explanation for her action and Miyako caught the question behind the hard stare as she flatly pointed her finger on roof of a building near the clueless boy who seemed too engrossed in his own little world.

"Someone is following him and its not Kakashi-taicho as he is out of village and not to mention that he was clearly amateur for being detected from such distance. He is radiating hostile waves towards the Uzumaki boy," Miyako coolly said while explaining situation to her friend.

"No! Maybe he is the same anbu who tried to attack him before. We need to save Naruto before he got seriously hurt," Ayame blurted out, panicked by potential danger Naruto was in as she began to stalk towards Naruto in sentiment of saving him from the possible harm his pursuer may inflict on him but once again her mobility was hindered by the indifferent Uchiha girl who kept her now blood red eyes glued at that particular spot where the supposed anbu was hiding, three tomo rapidly spinning like she was searching for something.

'He just glanced at the roof where anbu is hiding but it isn't possible and did he just smirk? Something is shady about that kid. He seemed too refined. His posture is alert even with his eyes close,' Miyako contemplated the odd behavior of younger kid as she was most definite that he was smirking at hidden anbu a moment ago and to discipline his features in second was too much of coincidence as there was no word such as coincidence in her dictionary.

"Ayame, why don't you go and shop the new dress with my clone while we trail behind the anbu? Rest assured if he dared to touch even a single strand of his hair I will personally see his end.

Faster than Ayame could blink Miyako was gone along with Anko while clones of her two friends were standing besides her. Ayame sighed as she lost track of Naruto.

* * *

**With Anko and Miyako**

* * *

"Anko-senpai," Miyako monotonously called out.

"Yea, what is it Miyako?" Anko questioned while she kept her eyes glued at the advancing boy who was unknowingly marching towards the black forest along with anbu trailing behind him.

"Listen carefully, you may think I am mad or something but I think that boy is hiding something and to know that we mustn't intervene. We should let the thing play out accordingly and if his life is in jeopardy I would save him using my mother jutsu," Miyako quickly added when she saw the incredulous look Anko was giving her.

"But why Miyako? I don't sense something off with that gaki other than few damaged brain cell for not hating villagers. He is just a socially shunned kid. He just likes me. So, tell me why you want to put his life on the line? I think he had enough in his plat already!" Anko growled out in irritation, anger ever so evident in her voice as she tried to restrain her KI from fluctuating.

"Anko-senpai, I know it is hard for you but I need you to believe in me. I won't let any harm to come on him but please Anko-senpai I need you to do what I say," Miyako pleaded in her monotonous voice but the desperateness was evident.

Anko sighed in defeat. "Alright but we will intervene when you realize that there is nothing suspicious about that kid, and don't forget your promise so what you need me to do anyway?" Anko finally begrudgingly compelled with Miyako's wish and questioned her for what she desired her to do.

"Its simple Anko-senpai, you will console your presence like you are in an enemy's territory and won't make any kind of move till I ask you too. Till I evaluate the situation you won't attack even if you want too and I promise I will intervene before any serious harm may come to boy so are we clear senpai?" questioned the Uchiha heiress lifting an eye brow to emphasis her question, too which Anko agreed on as they began to trail behind Naruto and his pursuer but maintaining an appropriate distance.

* * *

**So...What do you think? Is Miyako Okay or what? Give me suggestion about her personality as I am not following manga at all. (I am very busy) So, tell me about anything new about Itachi if I am forgetting something. **

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: Naruto The True****Legend**


End file.
